Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 0 \\ 3 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 3 \\ 0 & 9\end{array}\right]$